The Truth About Penny
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: I know it's a little out of order, but I've been getting a lot of questions about the 'how' and 'where' with Penny. So this is pretty much it, no demon hunting or anything like that. It's more of a family story surrounding Prue, Penny, and Andy. With some appearances from Grams and Patty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today is my birthday! Today is my birthday!" Penny sang dancing around in the new dress that Prue had bought her, even though it was midnight.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe watched her dancing in her own little world, not wanting to stop it. But knowing that she'd be a bear in the morning.

"Penny Halliwell," Prue said, walking into the living room, "I put you to bed an hour ago. Why are you up?"

Penny stopped dancing and looked up at Prue, flashing her dimples and melting her heart.

"I couldn't sleep Mommy. I was too excited for my birthday.:

Prue fought the urge to laugh and let the little one stay up, and instead gathered her into her arms.

"Well, you'll have to go to sleep so we can set up for your party." Prue told her as she brought the little on to Piper and Phoebe.

"Say goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight Momma, Goodnight Mim." Penny said, first hugging Piper and then Phoebe, before Prue took her upstairs.

"Okay Penny, I"ll be right back. Go to sleep." Prue whispered as she covered her up.

"Okay Mommy." Penny murmured as exhaustion overtook her and she drifted off, looking up at Prue with big blue eyes.

"Goodnight Sweet Girl. I love you." Prue smoothed her long brown hair from her face and kissed Penny's forehead.

After she said goodnight to her sisters, and turned the lights off, she went downstairs and saw Leo waiting for her.

"Leo? What-"

"There's no time for that Prue. I was sent down her to tell you the truth about Penny. Who she really is." Leo told her.

Prue sat down on the couch, "She's not anything evil is she?"

"No Prue, she's your daughter, and Andy's. It's a long story and I've been sent down here to show you."

Prue stared at Leo, thinking. Those blue eyes, Andy's eyes and his dimples, were two characteristics that Prue loved about Penny.

"Give me your hands Prue. Let me show you." Leo said, taking her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 ½ half years earlier

Penelope Halliwell walking into the upstairs bathroom. _One of the girls must have left the light on again_, she told herself. Seeing a piece of toilet paper on the floor she bent down and went to throw it in the trash can, until she saw the positive pregnancy test. Penny picked up the object and started walking down the hallway to Phoebes room, until she heard Prudence and Piper talking.

"Prue, you can't be." Piper said

"Well, according to the test I am." Prue told her.

"But, with _who? _Prue, you haven't been on a date since-"

"Since the last time Andy was in town. He invited me over to his house, we had wine, talked, one thing lead to another and well..."

Penny rolled her eyes, when she heard the soft thud of a pillow being thrown.

"Prue! What are you going to do? Grams is going to flip!" Piper said.

" And you don't think I know that? Piper, with all honesty I don't know _what_ I'm going to do. I can't exactly tell Andy..."

Penny knew what she had to do then., and started walking up the stairs to the attic.

"Leo...Leo!" She called for the whitelighter and heard him orb in behind her.

"Penny?"

"Leo, I need you to do something for me. Prudence is in trouble, go ask the elders if there is any way we can get her out of it. I have an idea and I'm going to get Patty down here."

Leo nodded, knowing not to argue with the older witch..who had a very short temper with him, and orbed out.

Penny sat down at the low table she used to talk to her daughter, pricked herself with the knife and started to chant.

"Patricia Halliwell, blood of my blood, my daughter. I summon thee."

White orbs appeared across from her as daughter stood in front of her.

"Mother!? What is the meaning of this?" Patty asked as her mother stood up.

"Prudence is pregnant Patty. This child will have powers, and could put _everyone_ in danger."

Patty stared open mouthed at her mother.

"Mom, are you sure?"

"Very, I found this," Penny flashed the pregnancy test to her daughter, "in the bathroom trashcan. I originally thought that it was Phoebes. Until I heard Prue and Piper talking."

Before Patty could say anything, Leo reappeared.

"Penny."

"Well Leo? What did they say?" Penny asked him.

"We can do it. But only for four years, then Patty has to return and the child brought here. She will look different to everyone but you and I."

Patty looked from Penny to Leo, she knew what was going to happen.

"Can I see Piper and Phoebe too?" She asked

"I'm sorry Patty, it's too risky. We need to go to Prue's room and hope that she's asleep. Then I'll orb the child into you, and then we have to go." Leo told her.

Patty sighed but agreed and followed her mother and Leo into her daughters room.

She looked down at her sweet Prudence, her oldest baby.

"What do I need to do Leo?" Patty asked him quietly.

"Penny has the sleeping powder. Sprinkle it on her and she'll stay asleep. Then give me your hand."

Penny sprinkled the powder over her granddaughters face and stood back as Leo set his hand on Prue's stomach, and his other hand on Patty's. There was a flash of blue orbs as they floated into Patty.

"We need to go now Patty." Leo said when the job was done.

" Just give me a minute Leo." Patty whispered as she sat down next to her daughter. "Goodbye my darling, my sweet, sweet girl. I love you very much." Patty swept a couple strands of Prue's dark brown hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll take care of them?" Patty asked, turning to her mother.

"Of course my darling." Penny answered, hugging her.

Patty then turned to Leo, "And you'll watch over them?"

"I always do." He said, taking her hand.

Penny watched her daughter and Leo orb out. She too kissed her granddaughters forehead and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to put this in in the second chapter, so I'm pretty sure you're wondering. I'm working on more stories at the time and it will make more since then. But since I had this one done, I figured that I would post this one instead. Piper, is the one that Penny calls 'Momma' and that starts in the Wendigo which I'm working on and Phoebe is 'Mim' and that starts in Is there a Woogy in the House. Hope you liked it!**

Chapter 3

Prue stared at Leo as she took her hands away from him.

"You knew all along?" She whispered

"Yes, but I was forbidden to say anything until _they_ gave me the okay."

Prue leaned back into the couch, "I had a dream about Mom that night. She told me everything would be okay and I had nothing to worry about."

"That was her coming into your dream after I orbed Penny to her."

Prue kept staring at him, Penny, no wonder she had fallen for the little one so fast, she was her flesh and blood, her baby.

"Do I tell Andy? Now that I know?" She asked.

"Not unless absolutely necessary, Prue. You are the only one that needs to know the truth."

"But she's his daughter too Leo, I can't keep this from him any longer."

Leo sighed, "Chances are, if he connected the dots with the four of you being witches, then he's going to connect them to Penny too. You can tell him, but _not_ the whole story."

Prue raised her eyebrows at him, she knew she had to tell Andy, but that was easier said than done. He'd be extremely angry with her when she told him.

"Thanks Leo, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, I"ll be here around 11 to help set up."

Prue nodded and stared walking up the stairs as she watched him orb out. Then she slid into bed and took her daughter into her arms, and fell asleep.

8 am

"Mommy...Mommy wake up. It's my birthday." Prue woke up to Penny sitting on her. An ear to ear smile on her face, showing her dimples again.

"Happy Birthday Sweet Girl." Prue chuckled as she sat up, hugging the little one.

"Can I put my party dress on now?" she asked.

"Not yet. We still have a while before the party starts."

Penny sighed, "Oookay."

Prue laughed again and took Penny off her lap. "Tell you what. Why don't you go downstairs and wait for Andy while I get ready. He should be here any minute."

Penny's face lit up, "What about Momma and Mim?"

"Let's let them sleep in. Shall we?" Prue told her.

"Okay." Penny kissed her cheek and ran out the door and down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Andy!" Penny ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey there Birthday Girl." Andy said, scooping the little one up and closing the door. "Where's your Mommy at?"

"Upstairs getting ready. We're letting Momma and Mim sleep in today. Will you get me something to eat? Mommy said I can have a cookie since it's my birthday." Penny told him, flashing her dimples at him.

Andy chuckled, "Somehow I find that hard to believe. How about some cereal?"

"Cheerios." Penny told him as he sat her down in her chair.

"Remind me to get you a taller chair." Andy murmured.

Penny smiled again as she got comfortable on the pillow and phone books that occupied the chair. She had heard Piper talking to Leo about making her one for her birthday.

"There you go." Andy said setting a bowl of cheerios in front of her.

"Andy?" Penny looked up from her cereal bowl.

"Yea?"

Penny set her spoon down beside the bowl and looked up at Andy sitting next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, go ahead."

Penny took a deep breath, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Andy's eyes widened, "Uh...uh..um..." He stammered as Prue came into the kitchen.

"Andy, hi"

"Prue." He jumped up, "can we talk for a minute...outside?"

"Yea, I was about to ask you the same thing." Prue turned to Penny, "Stay here and finish your cereal. Momma's on her way down. I'll be right back." Before Prue could walk out of the kitchen, she heard Penny jump down off her chair and run to her.

"Mommy."

Prue turned around and bent down to the little girls level.

"Love you Mommy." Penny whispered kissing Prue's cheek. Prue picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sweet Girl." she whispered back. Setting Penny back on her chair. "Now eat."

Penny smiled at her and scooped a spoonful of cheerios into her mouth.

Prue followed Andy out the front door.

"Andy I-" Prue said when she closed the door.

"She asked if she could call me Daddy, Prue." Andy cut her off.

Prue sat down on the first step, and Andy sat beside her. She turned to him and looked into his blue eyes, Penny's.

"Andy."

"You know, after you told me you were witches I thought I was shock proof. That nothing else could shock me like that again. But when she asked me that, I froze. I didn't know what to say." He told her, looking down at his hands.

"Do you know what you're going to say now?" Prue asked him.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her yes."

The ridgedness of Prue's body left when he said that.

"Andy, I need to tell you something about Penny."

Andy looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Do you remember the night you came back from college? About four and a half years ago?" Prue asked him.

Andy blushed and nodded.

"Well, count forward about nine months." She whispered, Andy met her eyes.

"You mean Penny...That night?...she's my...my.."

"Your daughter." Prue whispered again, "Grams made me promise not to tell you until the time was right."

Andy turned to her and hugged her tightly. "Anymore surprises?" he asked, Prue shook her head as the front door opened.

"Not that I want to break up this little love session here, but I don't entirely appreciate you leaving the four year old in my kitchen and leaving me to catch her using her powers to sneak a cookie again." Piper said, obviously a little aggravated.

Prue fought back the urge to laugh and stood up.

"That wouldn't happen if you'd stop making them Piper. You've got her addicted."

Piper glared at her sister and Andy, as the three of them walked to the kitchen. Prue took Penny in her arms.

"What is it with you and those cookies?" she asked the little one.

Penny shrugged, "I don't know. I'm the Cookie Monster!" Penny put her hands up and growled, until she saw Andy standing in the archway. "Down Mommy, I have to talk to Andy." Prue set her down on the floor and watched her run to Andy and jump into his arms.

"What do you think that's all about?" Piper asked her as they watched.

Prue smiled, "She's asking if she can call him Daddy." she said, watching Penny wrap her arms around Andy and kiss his cheek. "and he's saying yes."


End file.
